real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Japan
Imperial Japan was the regime that led Japan during the dark chapters of World War II as a member of the Axis Powers. The most infamous period of this regime happened during the Showa Era, which is when the Imperial Japanese brutally invaded China and other territories of Asia and the Pacific, and continued to hold these territories until their sound defeat by the Allied Powers. Japan's rapid industrialization and militarization under the slogan Fukoku Kyōhei (富國強兵, "Enrich the Country, Strengthen the Armed Forces") and Shokusan Kōgyō (殖産興業, "Promote Industry") led to its emergence as a world power and the establishment of a colonial empire following the First Sino-Japanese War, the Boxer Rebellion, the Russo-Japanese War, and World War I. Economic and political turmoil in the 1920s led to the rise of militarism, eventually culminating in Japan's membership in the Axis alliance and the conquest of a large part of the Asia-Pacific in World War II. Japan's armed forces initially achieved large-scale military successes during the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937–1945) and the Pacific War. However, after many Allied victories and following the Soviet Union's declaration of war against Japan on August 9, 1945, and subsequent invasion of Manchuria and other territories, and the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Empire surrendered to the Allies on August 15, 1945. A period of occupation by the Allies followed, and a new constitution was created with American involvement in 1947, officially bringing the Empire of Japan to an end. Occupation and reconstruction continued until 1952, eventually forming the current nation-state whose full title is the "State of Japan" in Japanese (simply rendered "Japan" in English). Villainy They were considered to be especially vicious towards conquered civilians as well as their prisoners of war - stemming from a fanatical belief in Imperial Japan that to be captured by one's enemies was a disgrace and thus prisoners were to be treated as cruelly as possible. They claimed to be liberating Asia from previous imperialists, though their actual intentions were to create their own Japanese-dominated empire in Asia. For much of the late 1930's and 1940's, they controlled large portions of Eastern Asia, including modern-day Korea, Vietnam, Indonesia, the Philippines, parts of China (including the puppet state of Manchukuo), modern-day Malaysia, and Borneo. Imperial Japan were also infamous for their fanatical willingness to die and their reliance on fierce ambush tactics, such as in the raid that devastated Pearl Harbor. They were responsible for massive destruction and the brutal murdering of tens of millions across East Asia during the Second World War, such as in the horrific Nanking Massacre, the Bataan Death March, the experiments conducted by Unit 731, the Kalagong massacre, the Manila Massacre, etc. They also showed an incredibly racist attitude towards non-Japanese Asians, which served as the primary reason behind why they killed so many of them. They were also responsible for the origin of the famous "kamikaze" pilots. They were also supportive allies with Nazi Germany (under the leadership of Adolf Hitler) and the Italian Social Republic (under the leadership of Benito Mussolini) during World War II. However, their cooperation was limited due to their extensively distant geographical locations. People in Imperial Japan *Emperor Hirohito *Hideki Tojo *Kuniaki Koiso *Tomoyuki Yamashita *Masaharu Homma *Akira Muto *Shunroku Hata *Yasuji Okamura Category:List Category:Genocidal Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Villains of World War 2 Category:Torturer Category:Execution Category:Organizations Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer Category:War Criminal Category:Jingoists Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Incriminator Category:Barbarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Fanatics Category:Arsonist Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Starvers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Modern Villains Category:War Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Political Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Egotist Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Imperialists Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pirates Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Totalitarians Category:Asian Villains Category:Rapists Category:Brainwasher Category:Propagandist Category:Iconoclasts Category:Islamophobes Category:Ableist Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Internet Memes Category:Anti-Religious Category:Heretics Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Japan